marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nomad79
Hey, Thanks for all your contributions! There is one thing that I noticed about the datafiles you have been posting, I can't find them in the directory! See this page: http://marvelheroicrp.wikia.com/wiki/S for example. Shaman is still red and I know you made him a kickass datafile. I've been setting them up as I see them, but I don't want all of your work to dissappear because there are no linkbacks to it! Again, thanks for all the submissions!!! Shoe2 (talk) 15:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry; I hadn't got that system right until now. My take a little, but I'll try to retrace my steps to make it all show up in the index. Thanks for notifying me on it. Btw I appreciate your warm thanks, but it's quite allright now ;-) I love to do it and think your site is the best place for it ! Cheers on making this the largest collection of MHR stuff on the web !!! Nomad79 (talk) 16:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) You know you want to make a datafile for Deadly Ernest! Shoe2 (talk) 15:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I do ? Oh yeah I do !!! ;-) Nomad79 (talk) 11:22, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Nomad, Thanks for all your support to the wiki. I have given you administrator rights because I feel like you have contributed so much that you deserve the uninhibited ability to make the wiki a better resourse. Thanks for all your spport Shoe2 (talk) I wouldn't mind taking a look at the PDF for Annihilation if its not too much trouble Shoe2 (talk) 20:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think we are getting large enough (number of pages) now that we have to start worrying about picky stuff like organisation and standards. I'm not sure I like Spider-Man being a catagory, a character page, AND several datafiles all seperate...I'm not sure what I DO like, but I dont want to make ourselves too much of a mess before we start to standardize...what do you think? I have already started trying to standardize the way datafiles are posted (albeit several datafiles are just going to be different...I.E....image files, not formatted and I missed them...etc) What do you think about it. Shoe2 (talk) 13:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hm... The way it worked with Spidey lately made me think about that too. Maybe it would be better, if the character pages actually were categories. 'Would be simpler to organize other pages related to them. About the standardization of Datafiles; We should agree on the same standard of course. I'm sure by now you know the way my Datafiles are standardized. My proposal is as follows (take a closer look in source mode): CHARACTER NAME (real name, identity status) (by creator) Affiliations: Solo DX, Buddy DY, Team DZ Distinctions: Distinction 1, Distincton 2, Distinction 3 Power Sets: SET NAME Power 1, Power 2, Power 3,... SFX: SFX name. Limit: Limit name. Specialties: Specialty 1 Da, Specialty 2 Db, Specialty 3 Dc, ... Milestones: SET 1 XP when you... 3 XP when you... 10 XP when you... That way it saves us a lot of blank space, the formatting of the text is close to the original books and it's easy to convert (text-only) Datafiles from all over the web. I know that the bold/itallic formatting is a little work, but mostly you can copy/paste the apostrophes easily all over the text. Nomad79 (talk) 16:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I like that template, except I like the use of headers. Here is one I think is formatted perfectly: http://marvelheroicrp.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_Guy_(Hero_Datafile) As for the hero pages being a catagory...I'm not sure, then each datafile has to have the character's name as one of it's catagories....that is a bit strange. Should we just use the Milestones section for only generic milestones and have character specific ones on the character page instead with Milestone as a category? Shoe2 (talk) 19:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I personally like the use of headers to split up a datafile. Some of them with a ton of SFX get quite long IMHO, and it makes it easier to just cut out little sections (like if you wanted to just steal one powerset or something). I'm also not a big fan of doing anything in all caps, specifically because if you wanted to print it out as a datafile, all caps is hard to undo. Maybe Bold or a different font instead? Here is the template I did up Datafile Template Shoe2 (talk) 15:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello guys, I was thinking that will be good to have a "Datafile (By familly or usual name)". Like that we may have easily all Somers familly (Scott/Havock/Vulcan/Corsair/Jean/Polaris/Hope/Cable/Stryfe) But also all Masimoff familly (Magneto/Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver/Crystal/Luna/Vision/Polaris/Wiccan/Speed) Or all Darkholmes family (Mystic/Rogue/Nightcrawler/Amanda Shelfton/Graydon Creed) Or all relative to vision (Scarlet Witch/Vision/Original Human Torch/Utron/Wonder Man/Wiccan/Speed, Vision Jr.) Or all relative to hank pymm (Wasp/Vision/Ultron/Jocasta/Alkhema) But also in a second place by alphabetical order all real identity of Heroes and vilain. SloboSOY I' don't understand. Some categories goes well, some goes creasy. I had a team "Warbirds" but that don't work in the link with the categori for deathcry, deathbird and Warbird. And Intersecting parrallels don't work in the event, but have a categorie somewhere Same for the categorie warbirds ??? What do I got wrong ? Ok I' find nowhere to find directly the "robot" categorie. From a robot heros you find the link. But where it goes (Species ? Team ? Lineage ?) ... And a categorie for box, war machine, iron man "Armored heroes" maybe good. SloboSOY I tend to agree about the FASERIP, he asked me for permission, but I assumed he was going to only put one link on the main page. Shoe2 (talk) 14:27, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Ready when you want. But where ? Contact me : havock@laposte.net Chat Game: I'd consider an online game, I've run a couple of online MHRP games, and I'm not the hugest fan of RPG's online, but I would be willing to give it another go. Unfortunately my timeline isn't very flexible, I can only be available Friday and Saturday nights Pacific Standard Time between 8:30-Midnight. I have a full time job and four adorable kids that eat up all the other hours of my day presently :) Shoe2 (talk) 01:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Our timeframe have huge gap. I'm in France ( -1 hour of London). An Pacific Time so for your 8H30 pm - 00H00 pm it's like 10h30 am- 2 H pm (But I don't know if I'm correct). I will do what I can, but we may also answer when we are avaible. We have no rush. Do you let me choose a character our are you a specific request for the game ? Both are fine for me. SloboSOY1 I don't think I have it in me to RUN a game right now, but I'd try to play in a short campaign or a couple of one-shots if the schedules can work out. Shoe2 (talk) 20:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I have a idea for a new limitation for Gunmen Hordes. Limit: Would Miss An Elephant In A Corridor. Add a D6 asset to the reaction roll of your target to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. But I don't know where post it. SloboSOY1 LOL !!! Great Limit ! This is mainly for Hydra and AIM goons, isn't it. I'll put it under Powers/New Limits. Nomad79 (talk) 14:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, yes it was for goons & other thugs I make it. And I was thinking too that Hydra or AIM men may have this limit. Crazy horse tonight ^^ Slobo Yyyyup ! Ho Filly, ho !!! Nomad79 (talk) 22:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nomad79, I think you mean duplicating the work here as well as the blog? That would be fine, I'll try to get that done on the weekend. Glad you like it! Skalchemist (talk) 14:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I am not in western spirit like you, but maybe this me be a good setting : Do you like the Secret origins Files idea ? I am some issue to make the Event be the Categori. So for now we have : Event ... Secret Origins attach to the category. And a category : Secret Orgins attach to event. Hello, I made two files but the first Kraven I just made and then I saw the one with the red name so I put it there to. With Sabretooth I just hit the red name. I made them for a game I was running and wanted to add them. Thank you for the site it is so helpful. ````Jtubb J'ai essayé de mettre des liens personnages et ça fonctionne pas comme avant. Dans le sens que lorsque je met she-Hulk par exemple et que je met en lien il m'en crée un nouveau rouge au lieu de trouver la page déjà créer. Ou alors les liens se font à l'inverse je ne sais plus. Merci I think I have Seen a Power or a SFX : Flexible Spine somewhere. But I dind't find It anymore. Is this just me mixing Marvel Univers RPG power & Marvel Heroir RPG one. Or did someone do that on a fanmade file. I really don't know. Happy to see you still on this. Hey yourself :) Happy to see you're still on it too. I think it could have been this one: http://marvelheroicrp.wikia.com/wiki/Spider_Girl_(Anya_Sofia_Corazon,_Hero_Datafile) Nomad79 (talk) 20:25, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. That was I search for. I have another question. Bragging would be better as a Speciality or as a SFX ? I would like Amazon/Man-Killer to have Bragging because she become a Femal Catcher for a time. But I see that more to aid the doom pole to grow. The same thing was something a rule for help caracter like Nefaria to be more a challenge. I don't remember how I see it. It was Grand Standing ... But I don't remember how it work. Grandstanding is a type of action, which any Watcher character is able to take at any appropriate time. In almost every case they do this by including a skill into their pool, often times Menace is a good Skill to use. Some characters have special SFX to support Grandstanding actions like: SFX: Center of the Hive Mind. (Eradica AN57) When taking an action using Telepathy and using the effect die to add to the doom pool, instead add two stepped-back dice, or add three dice each stepped back by two. I could easily imagine: SFX: Bragging. When taking an action using the Menace specialty to add to the doom pool, step up or double your effect die. Nomad79 (talk) 22:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks so Bragging still exist ... Great. Do a character have to play or Can stat he will play last ? I ask that for heroes starting thank to their Speed or Agiltiy, but with no clue what to do until the bad guy move first. Uh... I think you can delay your activation at an earlier time due to powers to a later time in the action order. To have the option to act early, doesn't mean you have to. Nomad79 (talk) 15:41, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Do you see my previous question there about if a character can choose to play last ? I also would like to ear your impression on Welcome to Wakanda. If you see something off or to add. I will play it Friday night so I'm under pressure ! Thanks Thanks for your answer. And play at a later time is without no cost. I have a trouble with the "Remove the highest rolling die" rule. On a pool with 2D6, 1D10, 1D8 & 1D4. If both D6 & the D8 et the D10 roll a 3, & the D4 roll a 4. The Highest roll is 4 on the D4 for me, but that keep a D10 effet that is High too, & that bother me. I think if both D8 the D10 roll a 8 the highest would be the 8 on the D10 & not the 8 on the D8. if the D8 roll a 8 & the D10 roll less, it's the D8 that would be remove. Still with a D10 as effect. End I would do that before steping up any dice of my roll. Did I have this rule right ? From what I understand, you got the rule totally right. The percentages for a greater die to roll a higher total increases with its size, so it has a higher statistical probability for being removed. I don't quite see the problem. Nomad79 (talk) 19:56, March 18, 2018 (UTC)